"Faça a diferença hoje, garoto!"
Os veteranos Xavier e Phil se reencontram. A primeira manhã de aulas chegou. Participações * Xavier Breff * Phil O' Beddington * Carrie Smattick * Paddington * Adam Bombeck Log 19:41 «!» Durante o primeiro ano inteiro, Phil e Xavier interagiram talvez três vezes. Quem sabe alguém tenha mexido nos documentos oficiais da escola ou algo assim, porque agora eles são colegas de quarto. A noite passada foi quase que livre de interações, mas a primeira manhã de aulas já chegou, junto com o som insuportável do despertador de Phil Beddington, que tem a forma de um galo de plástico fazendo cocoricó sem parar. São sete horas da manhã - é hora de se preparar. 19:41 Phil se levantava quase que mecanicamente e se esticava, ele desligava o despertador e começava a fazer seus exercícios no chão do quarto. 1..2...3...4... 19:41 Xavier pula de sua cama e mecanicamente escova os dentes enquanto começa seus exercícios. 19:41 Bom... Hup! Dia, Phil. 19:42 Bom dia, Xavier! Teve uma boa noite de sono?! Eu com certeza tive. Dizia com um tom bastante animado, trocando rapidamente a posição dos exercícios físicos. 19:42 Nove horas cravadas. Ótima! Gostaria de competir esta manhã? 19:43 Ah! Eu queria tentar dar quatro voltas na pista de corrida hoje antes da aula, correr me ajuda a pensar! Na verdade eu ainda estou bastante perplexo com oque o Rei Ben disse ontem... Dizia terminando mais uma série de exercícios ao lado de Xavier. 19:44 Vamos, então. Termine mais uma série comigo e tomarei um chuveiro. O que foi dito? 19:45 Ele falou que iria escolher um estudante pra suceder a linha do trono! Isso não te deixa curioso?! Pode ser até você, Xavier! 19:45 Pff... Pffhahahaha! Espero que sim, Phil. Confesso que me deixa animado. 19:46 Xavier conclui outra repetição por acidente e toma sua chuveirada. 19:46 E VOCÊ? 19:46 QUER SER O NÚMERO UM? 19:46 Huh?! 19:47 Phil leva um susto com os gritos do chuveiro, mas considera que é a primeira vez deles juntos dividindo dormitório e vai se arrumar também, ajeitando o cabelo e preparando os cremes estéticos. 19:49 N-NÃO OLHE! VOCÊ QUER SER O HERÓI NÚMERO UM TAMBÉM? SE NÃO QUISER, ESSA ESCOLA ME PARECE ATÉ INÚTIL, NÃO? EU POR MINHA PARTE QUERO SER UM DOS MELHORES. 19:50 Xavier amarra sua toalha em sua cintura e desliga o chuveiro. 19:50 Big Ben nunca me foi nenhum tipo de ídolo, mas ser um ícone da paz é algo admirável. 19:51 Hm, comigo é diferente sabe. Lá em casa minha família são fãs bastante fanáticos de super-heróis. Então ele também serve de modelo pra mim, e acho que pra muita gente também! 19:52 Eu imagino como é a sensação...de estar no topo! Dizia, após terminar seu banho e vestir o uniforme. 19:52 Muito bem... *Xavier olha pro seu relógio de pulso.* Vamos logo. 19:53 Mhm. Acompanha Xavier para a pista de treino. 19:54 «!» Phil já cultivava o hábito de se exercitar pela manhã e estava acostumado a encarar uma pista vazia e tranquila. Mas o pronunciamento de ontem, e a competição natural das turmas superiores estão a tona hoje. Mais de trinta pessoas estão dando voltas no percurso, dando o máximo de si mesmo que o sol tenha acabado de nascer. 19:55 Ora, ora, ora!!! Mas que boa visão. Todos estão dando o máximo de si hoje. 19:55 Uau....os alunos estão bastante...energéticos. 19:55 Vamos lá, então. Na contagem de três. 19:55 Xavier se prepara. 19:56 Phil se preparava também, olhando a pista cheia com um olhar ambíguo. 19:56 Três! Dois! Uuuum! 19:57 Xavier respira fundo e corre com toda sua energia. 19:57 Phil corria no momento que a largada era dada. 19:57 «!» 1d10 - Técnica 19:57 Xavier rolou 1d10 = 10 {10} 19:57 Phil rolou 1d10 = 5 {5} 19:58 «!» Xavier tropeça no primeiro instante da corrida. Ele jura que foi algum tipo de sabotagem das outras pessoas correndo ao redor, mas o fato é que ele acaba de bater a cara no chão enquanto Phil dispara na frente. 19:58 Phil olha pra trás e volta pra ajudar Xavier. 19:58 «!» Xavier é uma pessoa bem alta. Ele não está acostumado a ver os outros de baixo pra cima. 19:59 Ah. Oi. Não precisava parar, poderia estar bem na frente agora, mas obrigado... 19:59 Xavier se levanta e volta à corrida, sem prestar atenção para se Phil havia voltado ou não. 20:00 «!» 1d10 - Técnica 20:00 Isto é uma competição, Phil! 20:00 Sem ressentimentos! 20:00 Xavier rolou 1d10 = 3 {3} 20:02 Phil rolou 1d10 = 6 {6} 20:03 «!» Os dois ficam correndo por meia hora, um ao lado do outro sem conseguir passar na frente. 20:05 Xavier respira fundo e se foca apenas no imediato- seus pés um atrás do outro. 20:06 Phil apenas tentava ultrapassar Xavier, dando um gás a mais. 20:07 Xavier pisa no chão com impacto para se propelar à frente. 20:10 «!» Os dois continuam acompanhando um ao outro, embora o cansaço acabasse ultrapassando. Cada vez mais rápido, eles percebem que não conseguem estar simplesmente um passo a frente. 20:10 Ph-Phil. Você é um oponente admirável. Aceito conceder um empate. 20:11 A-ah você acha?! Bem, eu digo o mesmo sobre você! ia desacelerando, concordando com o status de empate. 20:11 «!» Os dois param gradualmente, no meio da pista. 20:11 Xavier ofega. 20:11 Uooo! Boa malhada. 20:11 «!» Ao mesmo tempo, eles percebem que os outros alunos estavam passando bastões. 20:12 Ah, um exercício de cooperação... Perdão, Phil, acho que me envergonhei propondo a idéia errada. 20:12 Não precisa se desculpar, eu acho que a nossa corrida foi mais produtiva. 20:13 Gahaha... Haha! Você é uma boa pessoa. 20:13 Acho que irei observar os alunos um pouco. 20:13 Falando nisso, você já conheceu os alunos novos do primeiro ano? Eu imagino que tipo de pessoas entraram dessa vez. 20:13 Xavier olha para seu relógio. 20:14 Não, mas imagino que devam ser tão incríveis quanto os da nossa turma... Ninguém aqui é realmente no padrão que eu conhecia. 20:14 Huh, "padrão" é? 20:14 Xavier se assegura de que tem tempo e senta-se em um banco com sombra. 20:14 Phil segue ele, sem se importar de perguntar se deveria. 20:15 "Padrão, padrão".... Aqui é cheio de gente incrível, Phillo... 20:15 Agora, ainda tenho que inquirir se acreditam na boa palavra... 20:15 Hm, bem eu gostaria de conhecer eles também alguma hora. 20:16 Sem brincadeiras de mau gosto, viu! 20:16 Seu eu pudesse eu não faria nada agressivo. Mas é importante conhecermos bem os estudantes dessa escola, pois até o fim do ano um deles será rei. 20:17 Uff... Isso vai ser um problema... Consigo pressentir a calma da escola dissolvendo com essa novidade, quem sabe lá fora. 20:17 E os quirks deles também. Eu adoraria lutar com alguém com um quirk bem imprevisível! Afinal um herói está pronto pra tudo! Sorria, se esticando de novo. 20:17 Hehehe. Estou cheio de vontade também. 20:18 «!» Os alunos da turma 1-A passam pelo pátio guiados pela professora Carrie, responsável pela turma. 20:18 Xavier olha, interessado. 20:18 Phil faz contato visual direto com os alunos, com um sorriso no rosto. 20:19 «!» Xavier e Phil se lembram desse primeiro dia. 20:20 Xavier acena e tenta fazer os novos alunos se sentirem bem-vindos. É seu dever. 20:21 «!» Carrie Smattick, apesar do nome e da sua aparência impecável, é uma pessoa singular. Seu quirk permite que ela crie cordas que controlam os nervos de outra pessoa, como uma marionete. Essa ameaça em si já parece bem intimidadora, e sua personalidade é de um tipo punitivo. Ninguém naquele passeio parece muito confortável. 20:22 Ah, nossas aulas com essa professora, eram bastante....bem...didáticas. 20:23 Um quirk realmente assombroso. 20:23 H-haha... Sim, pode-se dizer que sim... 20:23 Coitados. Não posso fazer nada por eles, se um monitor de classe chegar ali apenas vão sentir mais pressão. 20:23 Xavier faz uma pequena reza. 20:24 Mmmm... Vamos tentar? 20:25 Hmm, falando em quirks assombrosos. 20:25 Você acha que aquele cara, o "anti-social da 1-A" ainda vai estar na nossa turma esse ano? 20:26 Anti-social da 1-A? Tem apelidos assim? 20:26 Xavier coça a cabeça. 20:26 Qual era o meu? 20:26 Muralha. ria um pouco, e dava uns tapinhas de leve nas costas de Xavier. 20:27 Xavier fica levemente cabisbaixo. 20:27 Não pedi por esses hormônios... 20:27 Ei, ei não fique assim. Ser grande é uma qualidade muito boa na carreira de herói! 20:29 Obrigado, Phil! Você tem um jeito bom com palavras. E... Vamos ver, então! Acho que talvez saiba de quem fala... O garoto mitológico, não é? Marco? Gosto dele, poxa. Não dêem nomes atrás das costas. 20:29 Xavier se estica e acena para a garotada uma última vez antes de se direcionar para a sala de aula. 20:30 Mas admito que poderia ser um pouco mais aberto com os outros... 20:30 Ah, eu não culpo ele. É difícil se encaixar num local com tanta gente diferente...esse ano competitivo não vai lhe fazer bem. 20:31 Está brincando? Essa escola vai virar uma zona de guerra. Uma pena. 20:31 BOA SORTE, CALOUROS! 20:31 Ei, talvez não seja tão ruim! Diamantes são feitos em pressões altas afinal! 20:32 Não trabalho bem sob pressão. 20:32 Phil só fica ao lado de Xavier sorrindo enquanto ele da acenos e mensagens positivas para os calouros. 20:32 «!» Xavier tem a impressão de que Phil gosta desse ambiente competitivo. 20:33 «!» Já passou um tempo e é hora da aula, de novo. 20:33 Phil vai junto com Xavier pra sala de aula, batendo papo sobre nada particularmente importante. 20:35 «!» Sim! O primeiro dia de um novo ano, o começo de uma nova época de competições, testes e tribulações! Todos estão sentados em suas devidas cadeiras, com sangue nos olhos! 20:35 «!» Então, o professor Paddington entra na sala. É aula de matemática. 20:40 Xavier sente o sangue em seus olhos tornar-se um labarejo um pouco menor, mas faz seu melhor para ouvir o que Paddington diz. 20:41 Phil presta atenção no professor, se sentando na cadeira com uma postura confortável, porém quem lhe observava podia notar sua chama interior. 20:43 ** NPC: Desvio... padrão... 20:44 ** NPC: É... uma... parte.... 20:44 ** NPC: Do... estudo... da....... 20:44 ** NPC: Probabilidade..... 20:44 «!» Phil e Xavier observam o fogo nos olhos da turma morrer gradualmente ao longo de duas horas. 20:45 ** NPC: Usando... essa fórmula... 20:45 ** NPC: Você pode... expressar... 20:45 ** NPC: O.... 20:45 ** NPC: Coeficiente.... 20:45 ** NPC: ....de correlação.... 20:46 Phil não é uma excessão, e vai ficando gradativamente mais exausto com a aula. Ele seriamente pondera usar seu quirk na mesa e dormir, mas já arrumou problemas com isso no ano anterior. 20:46 Xavier entra em trance com a voz de Paddington. Não está prestando atenção, mas também não está Não prestando atenção. 20:46 ** NPC: ..não esqueça... 20:47 ** NPC: ...de considerar... 20:47 ** NPC: ...a.... margem... 20:47 ** NPC: ...de erro.... 20:48 «!» Paddington parece ter vivido duzentos anos. Seu quirk, cronômetro permite que ele perceba um segundo como um período muito mais longo de tempo. Quem sabe ele já tenha perdido a noção de que horas são, mas a aula já deveria ter acabado. 20:48 Pr... 20:48 Professor Paddington! 20:49 Xavier se levanta rapidamente. 20:49 Com todo respeito, você está atravessando seu horário. 20:49 Phil fica olhando Xavier com o resto da turma, com uma expressão de surpresa. 20:50 ** NPC: ..o que? 20:50 ** NPC: Ah... já... é hora.... 20:50 ** NPC: ...estudem... as quinze páginas a seguir... 20:50 ** NPC: ...façam... 20:51 ** NPC: ....os exercícios.... 20:51 Sim, Senhor! 20:51 ** NPC: ...vocês estão... 20:51 ** NPC: ...liberados... 20:51 ** NPC: ...assim que terminarem... 20:51 Phil marcava as páginas que tinha que fazer. 20:51 ** NPC: ...esse exercício..... 20:51 «!» Ele escreve um exercício impossível no quadro com uma velocidade absurda. De um minuto pro outro, o quadro está cheio. 20:51 Xavier sua frio. 20:52 Phil usa sua quirk na mesa, e bate de cara nela. 20:52 Xavier começa seu exercício diligente. 20:52 «!» 1d10 - Inteligência 20:53 Xavier rolou 1d10 = 6 {6} 20:53 Phil faz o exercício com uma má vontade muita clara. 20:53 Phil rolou 1d10 = 4 {4} 20:55 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 3 {3} 20:55 «!» Quem sabe a sala não estivesse dormindo, porque já terminaram tudo. Paddington faz questão de não permitir que ninguém saia até que todos terminem. Xavier e Phil não conseguem resolver algumas coisas... mas estão tão, tão perto de terminarem... 20:56 Xavier continua, próximo à lágrimas. 20:56 «!» 1d10 - Inteligência 20:57 Xavier rolou 1d10 = 10 {10} 20:57 Xavier chora. 20:58 Eu não seiiiii... 20:58 Phil quase dorme no meio do teste, mas da uns tapinhas no rosto e volta a fazer. 20:58 Desculpe, turmaaa.... 20:58 Phil rolou 1d10 = 1 {1} 20:58 «!» Phil termina um instante após os outros. Xavier ainda não terminou... 20:58 «!» Todos estão esperando... 20:59 Xavier!!! 20:59 Buhuhhuh 20:59 Xavier tenta outra vez, desesperado por ajuda. 20:59 Phil não oferece cola para o companheiro de quarto, apenas olha pra ele com pena. 21:00 «!» Já passaram vinte minutos do horário de almoço. 21:00 S...Senhor Paddington... Por favor, poderia me ajudar com o problema... 21:00 «!» 1d10 - Inteligência 21:00 Xavier está próximo à um colapso nervoso. 21:00 «!» Paddington começa a andar na direção de Xavier. 21:00 ** NPC: É... claro... 21:01 Xavier rolou 1d10 = 4 {4} 21:01 «!» Xavier resolve o problema antes que o professor chegue na mesa. 21:01 Xavier abaixa seu chapéu e entrega sua resposta molhada com sal à Paddington. 21:02 ** NPC: ...vocês... 21:02 ** NPC: ...estão... 21:02 ** NPC: ....liberados.... 21:02 «!» Todo mundo se levanta antes do que imediatamente, correndo para a saída. 21:02 Me desculpem! 21:02 Bom almoço! 21:02 ** NPC: ....mais... 21:02 ** NPC: Uma coisa.... 21:02 ** NPC: ....boa tarde.... 21:03 Phil quase morre por dentro ao ouvir ele falar isso, e espera Xavier enquanto todo mundo sai correndo. 21:03 Bem, isso com certeza não melhorou sua popularidade com a turma... 21:03 Senhor Paddington, você é cruel... 21:03 Xavier lentamente se levanta. 21:03 ...P..Pelo menos... Os professores não estão muito preocupados... 21:03 Não levante meu chapéu, ouviu!! 21:04 Vamos almoçar logo... 21:06 «!» Depois de encarar o refeitório cheio, os dois partem para a próxima aula! 21:06 «!» Agora sim, aulas de heroísmo! Algo real! Habilidades úteis ao trabalho! 21:06 Ah, finalmente. 21:06 ... 21:07 Ei Xavier, ainda está pra baixo com oque aconteceu na aula do Sr. Paddington? 21:07 Xavier está completamente rígido. 21:07 S...Sim. 21:07 O primeiro dia de aula é importante, Phil!! 21:08 Essa turma toda deve me odiar agora, e eu ainda terei que dar ordens pra eles. 21:08 Enfim!!! 21:08 Heroísmo!! 21:08 Vamos brilhar. 21:08 Isso mesmo! 21:09 «!» A sala ouviu falar do professor responsável, o heroi explosivo, Adam Bombeck, especialista em resgates e que já esteve entre os maiores do país! 21:10 Ah, Xavier! Se for ele mesmo seria incrível!! Meu pai e tio são fãs ávidos desse cara! 21:10 Mantenha a animação! Hoje a aula vai ser ótima! 21:11 «!» Um homem barrigudo entra na sala. Ele tem a aparência de um encanador. 21:11 Sim!! 21:11 Xavier observa Adam com uma nova, breve chama em sua alma. 21:12 G...Geh... 21:12 Xavier entorta as costas. 21:13 Phil fica brevemente assustado, não era essa imagem que ele tinha em mente. 21:13 Xavier cobre a boca e pergunta para Phil. "Ele sempre pareceu assim?" 21:14 Não é assim que minha família fala dele..... sussurrava para Xavier cobrindo a boca também. 21:15 «!» Ele se posiciona na frente da sala, e faz uma postura que de uma vez só mobiliza o corpo dele inteiro, dando-o a aparência de um heroi dignificado e poderoso. 21:15 ** NPC: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 21:15 ** NPC: Meu nome é Adam Bombeck! 21:15 ** NPC: Eu serei o conselheiro de vocês esse ano! 21:15 ** NPC: Vamos, vamos começar! 21:15 ** NPC: Sem tempo pra dúvidas! 21:16 ** NPC: Canetas, canetas. 21:16 ** NPC: Todos vocês tem uma, não tem?! 21:16 ** NPC: Se preparem. 21:17 Xavier clica sua caneta favorita duas vezes. Está no flow. 21:17 Phil pega a caneta o mais rápido que pode, claramente surpreendido. 21:18 ** NPC: Prontos?! 21:19 ** NPC: Joguem ela fora! 21:19 ** NPC: Esse é um trabalho que se aprende na prática! 21:19 ** NPC: Escutaram?! 21:19 Sim, senhor! *Xavier joga sua caneta favorita em linha estreita pela janela.* 21:19 ..A-Ah. 21:19 Sim, senhor! 21:20 Phil fica DUPLAMENTE surpreendido, e só guardava a caneta mesmo, olhando para Xavier com uma expressão de preocupação quando ele jogou a caneta favorita fora. 21:20 ** NPC: Eu consegui esses contratos aqui! 21:20 ** NPC: Portando eles, vocês serão heróis oficialmente por um dia! 21:20 «!» Ele distribui os documentos por aí. 21:21 ** NPC: Ehh... 21:21 ** NPC: Eheheheh.... 21:21 ** NPC: Assinem. 21:22 Uau...certificado de herói oficial....por um dia! olhava perplexo para o documento, e assinava com a caneta que tinha guardado, e oferece ela para Xavier após assinar. 21:22 Xavier está absolutamente mesmerizado. Olha vagamente pelo papel e se prepara pra assinar, porém está sem caneta. Enquanto pega a de Phil emprestada, lê o documento mais a fundo. 21:22 «!» A caneta... 21:22 «!» A caneta... 21:22 «!» FALHA. 21:23 «!» Ah. 21:23 «!» Funcionou. 21:23 «!» Os dois escrevem os nomes nos documentos. Depois de algum trabalho (já que outros alunos também jogaram suas canetas fora), Bombeck se pronuncia mais uma vez. 21:23 ** NPC: Viram isso? 21:23 ** NPC: Cooperação. 21:24 ** NPC: Não adianta se tornar um heroi se você não pode fazer nem isso. 21:24 ** NPC: Vocês estão liberados. Mas até a meia-noite, vocês são heróis como eu ou até mesmo o próprio Big Ben. 21:24 ** NPC: Façam algo! 21:24 ** NPC: Vão! 21:24 ** NPC: VÃO! 21:24 Huh!?! 21:24 Uh. 21:24 O que um herói faz, Senhor Bombeck? 21:25 «!» Ele olha para Xavier, com um olhar firme. 21:25 ** NPC: Pra rua!! 21:25 Xavier retorna o olhar. 21:25 Com prazer! 21:25 ** NPC: FAÇA A DIFERENÇA HOJE, GAROTO! 21:25 Caral-hamba. Finalmente! 21:26 Phil! Quer trabalhar em time?! 21:26 AH! Claro, porque não?! 21:26 Xavier levanta seu braço direito para um abraço. 21:27 Ei calma, tem uma coisa que eu quero pegar no meu quarto! 21:27 Hm? Ok. 21:27 Phil meio que evita o abraço e começa a correr para o quarto. 21:29 Phil chegando lá ele abre seu guarda-roupa e tira uma capa rosa com aparência bastante estoica e dois pares de luva azul claro. Ele vestia elas e estufava o peito. 21:30 Ok Xavier!! Hora de começar o segundo ano letivo....COMO HERÓIS OFICIAIS!!!.....por um dia pelo menos. 21:30 Você parece uma nuvem. 21:30 Gostei!!!! 21:30 Vamos lá!!! 21:30 Xavier o abraça. 21:31 «!» E assim, os dois partem para a rua! Um primeiro dia de justiça! Quais serão as suas aventuras nesse dia cheio de primeiras-vezes?! Descubra na próxima sessão de Royal Academy of Heroics! --- CONTINUA! *